


Copperhead Road

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Dancing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A silly little blurb. if you're curious - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yJCQXJnZvo
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Copperhead Road

The country bar that they ended up at wasn’t as ‘city’ as Genji had hoped for when they drove the hour into Indianapolis, but Jack had insisted it was the one to go to among the other choices lined up and down the street. Gabriel parked the car and the four piled out and headed inside the club. Jack held Gabriel’s hand as they walked in, Genji and Jesse’s hands linked as well. Jack led them to a table, sitting down and pulling out the menu.

Genji stood at the end of the table, pouting. “Daddy, you don’t need a menu. You’re going to get a Bud Light, like always. I want to dance.” Genji had to raise his voice to be heard over the loud country music playing over the speakers. 

Jack chuckled, setting the menu down. “One dance and then I’m sitting down to enjoy my beer.”

“Two.” Genji held up two fingers. 

“I’ll dance with you after, babe,” Jesse said with an easy-going grin. He looked comfortable in this setting. 

“And then I’ll take a turn,” Gabe smiled at him before turning to Jack. “I’ll order for you, go ahead and dance with him.” 

Jack stood up and pushed his chair in, taking Genji’s hand. “Now, this isn’t the type of dancing you’re used to.”

Genji rolled his eyes. “Grinding works in any environment.”

“Not quite right, kitten.” Jack led him to the dance floor, pulling him close. Jack led their dance, keeping Genji’s grinding at bay as best as he could. Genji did his best to keep his hands and mouth on Jack. Jack led them back to the table after one song, pulling out Genji’s chair. 

“Sit and have a water before you dance with Jesse.” Jack pushed Genji down into the chair gently. “I know you and Jesse were sharing a flask in the back seat.”

“How do you know that?” Jesse asked, frowning slightly. 

“I could hear the sloshing of it, and you two have a certain giggle when you’re breaking rules.” Jack leaned down and gave Jesse a kiss. “And you taste like whiskey already.”

Jesse grinned up at Jack, shrugging a little. “Caught.”

Genji looked at Gabe. “What did you order me?”

Gabe reached over the table and grabbed Genji’s hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. “Water.”

Genji pouted at Gabe, hooking ankles with him under the table. “And?”

“The only shot you’re getting tonight, vodka, as well as a mixed drink, also vodka. They didn’t have many options, so I told the bartender to do something fruity.”

“I love you.” Genji beamed at Gabe, squeezing his hand. Jesse leaned over to Genji, putting his mouth next to his ear. 

“Ready to dance, babe?” Genji shivered a little and nodded, releasing Gabe’s hand. Jesse stood as well, taking Genji’s hand before leading him back to the dance floor. 

They melded their bodies together as the music played loudly over the speakers. Genji kissed him slowly, ignoring the world around them, hands roaming. They danced together for two songs, only pulling away when someone tapped on Genji’s shoulder. 

Genji pulled away from Jesse, frowning slightly. Jesse stiffened up immediately, ready for the worst. He pulled Genji close again, arm around his waist. 

“Sorry, I have to ask. You do know this is country music, right?” The older woman asked, not unkindly.

Jesse and Genji nodded at the same time. 

“That’s not quite how you dance here. Would you like me to show you how to dance to country music?”

The two men glanced at each other before nodding again, slowly this time. 

“Perfect, I’ll have the DJ play Copperhead Road next.” She disappeared quickly through the crowd, heading towards the DJ booth. Genji and Jesse looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Do you know the song?” Genji questioned, pressing his body against Jesse’s again.

“Yeah, it’s a common line dance.” Jesse kissed Genji softly, holding his waist. 

“I don’t know any line dances. This should be fun.” Genji felt another tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Jack this time. 

“Did she give you two any trouble?” Jack asked, moving his hand to grip Genji’s hip. 

“Nope! She’s gonna teach us a line dance!” Genji replied, turning a little to get a quick kiss from Jack. 

“Do you know which one?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Genji’s temple. 

“Copperhead Road,” Jesse replied, a slight grin on his face. “Do you know it?”

“Yeah, but it’s been years since I’ve done it.”

Genji beamed, turning around to completely look at Jack. “You have to dance, Daddy!” 

“It’s been years, I probably don’t remember anything.” Jack chuckled slightly as the song began, the woman coming back. 

“Genevieve?” Jack shouted over the intro of the song. The crowd started to form lines, the three men and Genevieve going to the back of the crowd. 

“Jack! We’ll catch up after this dance. I’m showing these boys how.” Jack grinned at her, tucking his thumbs into his jeans and kicking his feet out in time with the song. 

Genevieve did the same, watching Genji and Jesse. “Just follow me and the crowd!” 

Genji watched Genevieve for a moment, mimicking her dancing, Jesse doing the same. By the time the dancing started over, Genji had picked up the moves, Jesse only struggling a little bit. Jack, however, knew all the kicks and turns, looking like a professional on the dance floor. 

The song ended and Jack led them back to the table, their drinks waiting for them. Genji took his shot immediately, following it with a sip of his red drink. Gabe pushed the water towards him with a look, causing Genji to take a sip of the water too. He sat down in his seat, Jesse and Jack doing the same thing. Genevieve brought a chair over and sat at the end of the table.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Jack! I wouldn’t have thought these young men would be with you.”

“This is Gabriel, my boyfriend. That’s Jesse, my other boyfriend, and that’s Genji, my fiance.”

Genevieve looked surprised for a moment before laughing a little. “You were always a surprising one, Jack.”

“Genevieve is an old girlfriend from high school. We kept in touch after we broke up. She owns this place, that’s why I chose it.” Jack explained to his partners, smiling at Genevieve. 

“My partner and I own it now. Their name is on it too.” Genji grinned at her. 

“Thanks for showing us the dance, though it seemed like Jack had it all down.”

Jack shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. “I’ve known that one for a while. Line dancing was popular at parties.”

Gabe grinned. “Don’t worry, I got it all on video.”


End file.
